Entirely His Fault
by SilverOrb
Summary: Hermione muses as she serves detention entirely because of a certain Ron Weasley.


**Entirely His Fault**

It was all Ron Weasley's fault.

Hermione scrubbed the floor with the toothbrush angrily, imagining it was Ron's face. She was sentenced to a week's worth of detention with Professor Snape. She forced herself not to think of the amount of time she would miss spending in the library. The many hours she would miss hearing the normal rustling of paper, smelling the scent of books and absorbing the information that she would get.

On the other hand, she would waste her time on her knees, scrubbing every inch of the Potion Master's storeroom with a toothbrush for company. Throw in a few rats, some moldy cauldrons and a thick layer of black grime that she didn't want to identify. Her wand was taken and locked away, only to be given back to her when every single task assigned was finished.

It was one of the most embarrassing moments in her life when she was given detention in front of the entire school. Okay, so maybe she was exaggerating a little. Just a little. After all, in her six years of schooling in Hogwarts, she, Hermione Granger had never made a mistake on an individual potion before. If she did, Professor Snape would proably make a scathing remark about her achievement and probably even sink as low as to make a comment about her muggle parentage.

Not that she would trade her parents for a pureblood couple. She loved her parents far too much. She was sure Malfoy's parents had never taken to a fun fair in his life. Never told him bedtime stories when he was younger. Never comforted him when he cried. Never told him a joke. She had rather keep those childhood experiences than to have pureblood parents, just to change other's opinion of her.

Anyway, back to how Hermione Granger had first failed to make a potion in her life.

It had all started when Ron Weasley asked her out to a date for the Hogsmeade date. Hermione, shocked, had accepted. After she managed to decipher Ron's stuttering of course. And help from Harry. ("Just say it you bloody git! Hermione, Ron wants to ask you out! Seriously...") He had brought her to a restaurant in Hogsmeade, for which she knew he must have saved. It was quite pricey, after all.

Before they had entered, the restaurant closed due to 'unfortunate circumstances'. They had then headed to 'The Three Broomsticks' when Rosmerta closed it because Neville had somehow flooded the place with butterbeer. A reporter then followed them around, trying to find out Harry's dirty little secrets like his true sexuality and what not.

At the end, they had went to the Shrieking Shack, stomachs rumbling, and talked. Hermione had talked to Ron many times before. But they had never truly talked. She learnt that Ron's parents had divorced once but found each other again. He learnt that Hermione had a twin sister who died a few days after she was born. Before they went back to Hogwarts, Ron kissed her. She had felt extremely comfortable when she kissed him, as if it was meant to be. Tingles ran up and down her spine.

Ginny was slightly surprised when she heard that Hermione had kissed Ron. She had begged Hermione for every single detail, which had surprised Hermione since Ginny had dated more times than the trio put together. ("I've never been kissed, virgin and proud of it." "You'd better still be a virgin, or Ron will kill you.") Ginny then asked Hermione why she had agreed to go on a date with Ron. Hermione had answered truthfully. It was then that she realized it.

It was after that when the staring began. Hermione had never really thought Ron to be very handsome before. She had gotten jealous when another girl paid attention to Ron or vice versa but Hermione never acknowledged the fact that she liked him 'more than friends'. Now, Hermione could barely take her eyes off him. Ron would always raise an eyebrow at her and ask if there was something on his face. He did not know what really was going on. She could barely pay attention to anything else except for staring at him with quiet fascination.

Everything became glaringly obvious after that one kiss. The cute freckles on his face. The smile that seemed to light up his eyes. His eyes that was the most beautiful shade of blue she'd ever seen. His passion for the things he loved. The comfort and security she felt whenever she was with him. The way it seemed that everything would be perfectly alright as long as she was with him.

Of course, that had made her lose her concentration and mess up her potion. It had earned her detention, the loss of ten points from Gryffindor, a berating from Snape and a smug look from Malfoy. Now that she thought about it, the concerned look Ron gave her was certainly worth it.

A knock on the door abruptly interrupted her thoughts. She looked up to see Ron peeking in through the small window that was on the door. He waved and opened the door with a sheepish smile.

"I thought you might need some help." He said, blushing slightly. "Harry is with Ginny somewhere, most probably the Astronomy Tower. Then again, I don't actually want to think about it."

Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek, watching his blush travel all to the tip of his ears.

She was right, it was certainly Ron's fault.

It was entirely his fault for making her love him.

_The fountains mingle with the river  
And the rivers with the ocean,  
The winds of heaven mix forever  
With a sweet emotion;  
Nothing in the world is single,  
All things by a law divine  
In one another's being mingle -  
Why not I with thine?_

_See the mountains kiss high heaven  
And the waves clasp one another;  
No sister flower would be forgiven  
If it disdain'd its brother:_

_And the sunlight clasps the earth,  
And the moonbeams kiss the sea -  
What are all these kissing's worth,  
If thou kiss not me?_

_**Percy Bysshe Shelly**_

**:End:**

* * *

A/N:My gratitude goes to Adelaide E for reading through this fic for me although it is completely horrible. I'm aware I used the same poem twice(in my other fan fiction), but I can't help it- I'm in love with that poem! By the way, Professor Snape gave Hermione a detention because he finally found a way to punish her for a mistake in her work. (Hermione usuallysimply does **not** mess up) 


End file.
